


[M4F] On My Desk By Morning

by margo_moon



Category: No Fandom, Script Offer - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: After Hours, Anal Ending, Anger, Bondage, Choking, Co-workers, Deepthroat, Degradation, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hate Sex, Mean, Or No Anal Ending, Rough Mdom, Two Endings, blowjob, brat taming, dubcon, good girl, master - Freeform, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margo_moon/pseuds/margo_moon
Summary: Your boss has put you working on a team-building project with the only person in the office you desperately don't want to work with.Well, she's not your biggest fan either. You hate each other, for reasons undisclosed.When she keeps you after hours, causing you to miss out on a hot date, you just can't take any more of her shit.It's time for her to learn her lesson.
Kudos: 5





	1. Anal Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Go to Chapter Two for Anal-free Ending!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This script is all about really just enacting every hatefuck fantasy you've ever imagined - get FERAL, get PRIMAL, get ANGRY!
> 
> Ad-lib, improv, adaptation and general fun is *actively encouraged*!
> 
> Play with this script as much as you like, and make sure the finished product is natural and comfortable for *you*.
> 
> I’m just the writer providing words relating to a fantasy that suits *me*, and you, the performer, get to adapt and edit as you see fit, and make it feel sexy for *you*. Play around with the wordings, sentences, whatever. You see one line and improv off that? Be my guest! 
> 
> I love sound effects and as such, I’ve included suggestions, but they are strictly that - merely suggestions. If sound effects are not available to you, that's A-OK! If you’re interested in using sound effects but don’t know where to get ‘em: here ya go!   
> https://freesound.org/ 
> 
> I want you to have all the fun when performing this. Let everything go. Let everything hang out. Every single voice will have a fan, so let it all out. I want your sounds and noises, and so do many others!
> 
> This script is strictly fictional, written by an adult, about adult characters, for an adult audience.
> 
> ________________________________________________________________

[office ambiance]

Oh, for fuck’s sake, can’t you just stay on track with your tasks?

Of *all* the staff in the office, I can’t believe the boss just *had* to put us together for this project.

Well, I’m not exactly slap-happy to work with you either. As you know, the feeling is mutual.

I thought we’d be better off just splitting up our tasks and just leaving each other alone. But clearly, you can’t fucking focus and get your shit together.

Yeah, yeah, yada-yada-yada, it’s a team-building exercise.

Honestly, I think she paired us up just to fuck with us. She *knows* damn well we’re not each other’s biggest fans. 

[laughs] Me? No, sweetheart, I’m pretty sure she found out from you. You always *were* a bitchy little gossip.

No?

Well, I’m shocked, honestly, sweetheart.

Oh, yeah? You hate it when I call you that? Good, thank you, sweetheart, because now I know what I should always refer to you as.

Yeah, yeah, call me an asshole all you like. You can’t hurt me anymore. You have no power over me. 

You can try to rile me up as much as you want to, sweetheart, as long as you get your fucking work done.

Look around! The office is deserted! You’ve really screwed me over, I had to cancel my plans, just because *you* can’t work in any passable way.

Ha! Things have changed since the last time we spoke at length, sweetheart. I *did* have plans, as a matter of fact. Plans you ruined.

What else has changed about me? And what plans? So many questions. Well, aren’t you the curious little cat tonight? 

Hmm, let me see. You may have noticed, I have a *far* lower tolerance for bullshit. Which is why I’m not answering any more of these inane questions.

Oh, and my plans aren’t any of your fucking business. Get back to work.

I just want to get this done, and go home, and have a beer, and get some peace from the sound of your voice.

(typing sfx)

Back. To. Work.

(more typing)

Get. To. It. Bitch.

(more typing)

Okay, that’s it. 

You wanna know what’s changed about me? What’s changed since the last time we… interacted?

Yeah, I mentioned the fact that you have no power over me like you used to. Y’know why that is? It’s because I don’t let disobedient, nasty girls walk all over me anymore. You see, I’ve discovered a *far* more dominant side of myself since the last time you try to fuck with me.

I may not be the boss of this office, but *someone* has to teach you some manners. *Someone* has to show you all that you are. And that *someone* is me, sweetheart.

No, slut, don’t stand up. Stay right there. Stay sitting in that seat. If you can’t take that one order, my work is *truly* cut out for me.

Nope. I said sit down, sweetheart. Do I have to put my hands on your shoulders and shove you back down? Because I don’t mind doing so. Not at all.

[grunt - you’re pushing her down]

There we go. Good girl.

See? Those two little words even made you blush a little. I’ll call you a good girl *if* you actually behave like one. 

But for right now, you’re still not. And bad girls need to take punishment.

Do you want Master to set you straight, sweetheart?

Hmm, sorry, slut, you’re going to have to be a bit… [slap] more… [slap] clear. [slap]

I want to hear you say “Please, correct my behavior, Master.” Say it now.

Mmm, y’know what, usually I wouldn’t accept just [mockingly] “Please…” but I can see how hard it is for you to swallow your pride. So allow me to go ahead with humbling you.

Undo my belt. Do it now. [undoing belt]

Good, zipper now. [unzips]

Mm, now, open that whore mouth for me, sweetheart.

Ohhhh, fuck. Mm. Yeah. I guess you’re not totally useless after all, are you?

[grunting rhythmically throughout]

You’re not bad at this at all. 

Let me just grab a fistful of that hair… you don’t mind if I’m a little rough with you, do you?

Hmm? Sorry, couldn’t hear you. I’m just gonna take that as a yes. Open your throat, bitch.

Yes. Take my cock all the way down your throat. That’s all your mouth is really good for, isn’t it? 

Yeah, I’ve had enough of your bitching, slut. From now on, you and I both know that that mouth is only good for taking this cock.

Mm, and the way you’re *moaning* on it… God *damn*....

[improv grunting/groaning for 10-30 seconds, or however long you'd like]

You are enjoying this so much more than you’d like to admit. I love it.

Okay, bitch, get up. Aw, sweetheart, I know… you really, *really* loved having that cock in your mouth, but it’s time for me to take that pussy. Now.

Let me just take off this tie… Why? Oh, [laughs] because I’m gonna tie it around your wrists so you don't squirm around so much.

That’s right. I told you I’ve changed. This version of me takes bad girls and treats them like the dirty bitchy sluts they are.

Yeah… mm, y’know what? You actually don’t look half bad when you have that around your wrists. Far more appealing.

Get over the desk. That's right. Face down, ass up. Keep those hands behind your back.

[laughs] Oh, *sweetheart*, you're not *supposed* to be comfortable anyway!

You wear such short little skirts to work... Have you been trying to provoke me, hmm?

Hmm, I think maybe you have been. Such a dirty girl.

Dressing like the slut you are, *just* to get the attention of the dude who hates your guts.

[spank] Oh, sweetheart, believe me, I know. You're not my biggest fan either.

But by the way you keep inching that cunt closer and closer to me... Hmm. Not *my* biggest fan, per se, but maybe my *cock's*...

Go on then, bitch. Keep on desperately grinding that pussy up against me.

Those soft little moans...

Those lacy little panties are just *completely* soaked through for me, huh?

Ha, sorry, sorry, not for *me*, of course not for *me*, not for that one co-worker you hate...

But damn, you really want this cock, huh?

Well, here, first of all, what we've gotta do is.. (fabric ripping) juuust get rid of those panties.

[laughs mockingly] "My panties!" Tough shit, slut. They're not the only thing I'm going to be ruining tonight.

After all, didn't *you* ruin *my* plans?

Yeah, you did, and now you're going to take this cock...

[fucking & grunting/moaning throughout]

... And I guess, maybe, you could call this payback, eh?

Because here's the thing: you're gonna make up for those plans I had to cancel.

I had a hot date all lined up, and I was *so* excited for it...

No, really, she's *smokin'* hot. And she's a *good girl*.

And instead, here I am, stuck with *you*.

My fucking bitch of a coworker.

You want me to fuck you like I was gonna fuck her, hmm?

You want me to make you scream like I wanted her to?

You want me to give you a proper fucking like I should have a long time ago?

God, if only I did, then you wouldn't be so bitchy and mean to everyone.

But hey, look at you now. 

The high and mighty bitch... suddenly humbled. 

Pushed down onto her desk, while her co-worker has her bound by the wrists, and fucks the living daylights out of her.

So needy, so achey... Fuck.

Nah, this is too easy, sweetheart. See, you're too used to this cunt being filled. It'll take a little more than that to make you feel *extra* slutty, just like you want to.

Oh, dear, whatever could I mean?

[stop fucking]

Oh, that little moan again... You just can't bear being so empty, huh?

Poor girl.

[whispers] Don't worry, sweetheart. I'll fill you up again in a moment. You just need to do one more thing for me.

Yeah, c'mere, suck my cock again. Goood girl. Get it nice and wet.

Mm, I know that look in your eyes. That look means *you* know what's about to happen.

Only, this time, I can't fully tell if you're terrified or excited... maybe both?

Tell me, slut.

Oh yeah? I'm right?

Mm, good... I knew I was.

Let me just get down and... [licks] take that nice, sweet cum... [licks]... and bring it up to that kinky little asshole. [licks]

Mm, yeah... ooh, you're even more excited now, huh?

Because this - *this* is the kinda shit you want. This is the kinda shit that puts manners on you.

Okay, sweetheart, back face down on the desk. [spank] Oh, your ass is *so* ready to be *pounded*, huh?

You gonna beg for it?

Oh, yeah, whine all you like... you're not getting off so easily this time with just a little "please"...

Yeah, you're gonna have to use your words, slut.

I want to hear you say "Please, fuck my ass, Master."

Say it. C'mon, it's not so hard, just five simple words. "Please." "Fuck." "My." "Ass." "Master."

Well, seeing as you asked so *politely*...

[more fucking/grunting]

God, that's so fucking tight... the way you're just milking my dick... shit....

[spank] Who does this ass belong to, huh?

[spank] I didn't hear you, whore. 

[spank] Who does this ass belong to?

That's right.

It. [spank]  
Belongs. [spank]  
To me. [spank]

I'm gonna free your wrists now, so you can play with that needy little clit... 

What can I say? I'm feeling generous. I'm *such* a kind and considerate Master, aren't I?

So you should thank me.

Ah, ah! I still have your wrists. You'll get them once you thank me, understand?

Go on, then.

Do it.

Thank me.

Good girl. I just have to make sure you're still restrained... a hand around your throat will do nicely, right?

Now play with that clit, I want you to get right on the edge...

[more fucking/grunting for 30 seconds - 1 minute +)

Yes, *yes*, right there...

Fucking hell, this asshole feels amazing...

You at the edge baby?

Good. We're gonna come together, okay?

You ready for me?

You ready for your asshole coworker to fill up your ass with his cum?

You want some dude you hate to cum inside you? Hmm?

Beg. Beg for me again, slut. You can do it.

Say "Please, Master, I want you to cum in my ass".

Go on, say it, say it, say it...

Fuck, fuck, sweetheart, I'm cumming.. I'm cumming...

Fucking take it, you little bitch... you whore... you asshole... you fucking slut... My dirty slut...

[cumming improv]

...  
...  
...

[panting]

Fuck. Fuck.

I've been dying to do that for a long time.

Mm, I know you have.

Now that I've finally given you the fucking you've been craving...

And we've gotten all off that frustration out...

And gotten the hate fuck we've wanted...

Can we please just focus on the project and get this shit done?

I want to go home.

**Fills** :

[lupinthesmooth](https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/ir358e/m4f_on_my_desk_by_morning_rough_mdom_hate_fuck/) (anal only)

[DomOfGurlsAndGirls](https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/irdm5t/m4f_on_my_desk_by_morning_script_fill_rough_mdom/?utm_source=share&utm_medium=web2x&context=3) (anal only)


	2. No Anal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This script is all about really just enacting every hatefuck fantasy you've ever imagined - get FERAL, get PRIMAL, get ANGRY!
> 
> Ad-lib, improv, adaptation and general fun is *actively encouraged*!
> 
> Play with this script as much as you like, and make sure the finished product is natural and comfortable for *you*.
> 
> I’m just the writer providing words relating to a fantasy that suits *me*, and you, the performer, get to adapt and edit as you see fit, and make it feel sexy for *you*. Play around with the wordings, sentences, whatever. You see one line and improv off that? Be my guest! 
> 
> I love sound effects and as such, I’ve included suggestions, but they are strictly that - merely suggestions. If sound effects are not available to you, that's A-OK! If you’re interested in using sound effects but don’t know where to get ‘em: here ya go!   
> https://freesound.org/ 
> 
> I want you to have all the fun when performing this. Let everything go. Let everything hang out. Every single voice will have a fan, so let it all out. I want your sounds and noises, and so do many others!
> 
> This script is strictly fictional, written by an adult, about adult characters, for an adult audience.
> 
> ________________________________________________________________

[office ambiance]

Oh, for fuck’s sake, can’t you just stay on track with your tasks?

Of *all* the staff in the office, I can’t believe the boss just *had* to put us together for this project.

Well, I’m not exactly slap-happy to work with you either. As you know, the feeling is mutual.

I thought we’d be better off just splitting up our tasks and just leaving each other alone. But clearly, you can’t fucking focus and get your shit together.

Yeah, yeah, yada-yada-yada, it’s a team-building exercise.

Honestly, I think she paired us up just to fuck with us. She *knows* damn well we’re not each other’s biggest fans. 

[laughs] Me? No, sweetheart, I’m pretty sure she found out from you. You always *were* a bitchy little gossip.

No?

Well, I’m shocked, honestly, sweetheart.

Oh, yeah? You hate it when I call you that? Good, thank you, sweetheart, because now I know what I should always refer to you as.

Yeah, yeah, call me an asshole all you like. You can’t hurt me anymore. You have no power over me. 

You can try to rile me up as much as you want to, sweetheart, as long as you get your fucking work done.

Look around! The office is deserted! You’ve really screwed me over, I had to cancel my plans, just because *you* can’t work in any passable way.

Ha! Things have changed since the last time we spoke at length, sweetheart. I *did* have plans, as a matter of fact. Plans you ruined.

What else has changed about me? And what plans? So many questions. Well, aren’t you the curious little cat tonight? 

Hmm, let me see. You may have noticed, I have a *far* lower tolerance for bullshit. Which is why I’m not answering any more of these inane questions.

Oh, and my plans aren’t any of your fucking business. Get back to work.

I just want to get this done, and go home, and have a beer, and get some peace from the sound of your voice.

(typing sfx)

Back. To. Work.

(more typing)

Get. To. It. Bitch.

(more typing)

Okay, that’s it. 

You wanna know what’s changed about me? What’s changed since the last time we… interacted?

Yeah, I mentioned the fact that you have no power over me like you used to. Y’know why that is? It’s because I don’t let disobedient, nasty girls walk all over me anymore. You see, I’ve discovered a *far* more dominant side of myself since the last time you try to fuck with me.

I may not be the boss of this office, but *someone* has to teach you some manners. *Someone* has to show you all of what you are. And that *someone* is me, sweetheart.

No, slut, don’t stand up. Stay right there. Stay sitting in that seat. If you can’t take that one order, my work is *truly* cut out for me.

Nope. I said sit down, sweetheart. Do I have to put my hands on your shoulders and shove you back down? Because I don’t mind doing so. Not at all.

[grunt - you’re pushing her down]

There we go. Good girl.

See? Those two little words even made you blush a little. I’ll call you a good girl *if* you actually behave like one. 

But for right now, you’re still not. And bad girls need to take punishment.

Do you want Master to set you straight, sweetheart?

Hmm, sorry, slut, you’re going to have to be a bit… [slap] more… [slap] clear. [slap]

I want to hear you say “Please, correct my behavior, Master.” Say it now.

Mmm, y’know what, usually I wouldn’t accept just [mockingly] “Please…” but I can see how hard it is for you to swallow your pride. So allow me to go ahead with humbling you.

Undo my belt. Do it now. [undoing belt]

Good, zipper now. [unzips]

Mm, now, open that whore mouth for me, sweetheart.

Ohhhh, fuck. Mm. Yeah. I guess you’re not totally useless after all, are you?

[grunting rhythmically throughout]

You’re not bad at this at all. 

Let me just grab a fistful of that hair… you don’t mind if I’m a little rough with you, do you?

Hmm? Sorry, couldn’t hear you. I’m just gonna take that as a yes. Open your throat, bitch.

Yes. Take my cock all the way down your throat. That’s all your mouth is really good for, isn’t it? 

Yeah, I’ve had enough of your bitching, slut. From now on, you and I both know that that mouth is only good for taking this cock.

Mm, and the way you’re *moaning* on it… God *damn*....

[improv grunting/groaning for 10-30 seconds, or however long you'd like]

You are enjoying this so much more than you’d like to admit. I love it.

Okay, bitch, get up. Aw, sweetheart, I know… you really, *really* loved having that cock in your mouth, but it’s time for me to take that pussy. Now.

Let me just take off this tie… Why? Oh, [laughs] because I’m gonna tie it around your wrists so you don't squirm around so much.

That’s right. I told you I’ve changed. This version of me takes bad girls and treats them like the dirty bitchy sluts they are.

Yeah… mm, y’know what? You actually don’t look half bad when you have that around your wrists. Far more appealing.

Get over the desk. That's right. Face down, ass up. Keep those hands behind your back.

[laughs] Oh, *sweetheart*, you're not *supposed* to be comfortable anyway!

You wear such short little skirts to work... Have you been trying to provoke me, hmm?

Hmm, I think maybe you have been. Such a dirty girl.

Dressing like the slut you are, *just* to get the attention of the dude who hates your guts.

[spank] Oh, sweetheart, believe me, I know. You're not my biggest fan either.

But by the way you keep inching that cunt closer and closer to me... Hmm. Not *my* biggest fan, per se, but maybe my *cock's*...

Go on then, bitch. Keep on desperately grinding that pussy up against me.

Those soft little moans...

Those lacy little panties are just *completely* soaked through for me, huh?

Ha, sorry, sorry, not for *me*, of course not for *me*, not for that one co-worker you hate...

But damn, you really want this cock, huh?

Well, here, first of all, what we've gotta do is.. (fabric ripping) juuust get rid of those panties.

[laughs mockingly] "My panties!" Tough shit, slut. They're not the only thing I'm going to be ruining tonight.

After all, didn't *you* ruin *my* plans?

Yeah, you did, and now you're going to take this cock...

[fucking & grunting/moaning throughout]

... And I guess, maybe, you could call this payback, eh?

Because here's the thing: you're gonna make up for those plans I had to cancel.

I had a hot date all lined up, and I was *so* excited for it...

No, really, she's *smokin'* hot. And she's a *good girl*.

And instead, here I am, stuck with *you*.

My fucking bitch of a coworker.

You want me to fuck you like I was gonna fuck her, hmm?

You want me to make you scream like I wanted her to?

You want me to give you a proper fucking like I should have a long time ago?

God, if only I did, then you wouldn't be so bitchy and mean to everyone.

But hey, look at you now. 

The high and mighty bitch... suddenly humbled. 

Pushed down onto her desk, while her co-worker has her bound by the wrists, and fucks the living daylights out of her.

So needy, so achey... Fuck.

God, that's so fucking tight... the way you're just milking my dick... shit....

[slap] Who does this cunt belong to, huh?

[slap] I didn't hear you, whore. 

[slap] Who does this wet, dripping, tight little pussy belong to?

That's right.

It. [spank]  
Belongs. [spank]  
To me. [spank]

I'm gonna free your wrists now, so you can play with that needy little clit... 

What can I say? I'm feeling generous. I'm *such* a kind and considerate Master, aren't I?

So you should thank me.

Ah, ah! I still have your wrists. You'll get them once you thank me, understand?

Go on, then.

Do it.

Thank me.

Good girl. I just have to make sure you're still restrained... a hand around your throat will do nicely, right?

Now play with that clit, I want you to get right on the edge...

[more fucking/grunting for 30 seconds - 1 minute +)

Yes, *yes*, right there...

Fucking hell, your pussy feels amazing...

You on the edge baby?

Good. We're gonna come together, okay?

You ready for me?

You ready for your asshole coworker to fill up your cunt with his cum?

You want some dude you hate to cum inside you? Hmm?

Beg. Beg for me again, slut. You can do it.

Say "Please, Master, I want you to cum inside me".

Go on, say it, say it, say it...

Fuck, fuck, sweetheart, I'm cumming.. I'm cumming...

Fucking take it, you little bitch... you whore... you asshole... you fucking slut... My dirty slut...

[cumming improv]

...  
...  
...

[panting]

Fuck. Fuck.

I've been dying to do that for a long time.

Mm, I know you have.

Now that I've finally given you the fucking you've been craving...

And we've gotten all off that frustration out...

And gotten the hate fuck we've wanted...

Can we please just focus on the project and get this shit done?

I want to go home.

**Fills**

[notoriousaudio](https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/irj7i3/m4f_on_my_desk_by_morning_rough_mdom_hate_fuck/)

[Devil For Hire](https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/ithv4u/m4f_on_my_desk_by_morning_script_fill_rough_mdom/)


End file.
